The present disclosure relates to an inverter, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling an operation of an inverter.
A three-phase pulse width modulation (PWM) inverter among inverters, which invert DC into AC, is used in a new renewable energy conversion system and a hybrid vehicle including various industrial application fields such as an motor drive, uninterruptible power supply, or active power filter.
A design and control technology for an inverter system becomes generalized, but various kinds of unexpected inverter faults frequently occur in industrial fields. In particular, since the inverter fault affects an operation of an overall system, fault detection and diagnosis is necessary for increasing reliability of the system and removing adverse effects due to the fault.
In addition, fault determination of the inverter system is typically performed by analyzing and controlling each inverter according to each fault type in order to minimize various damages on the inverter system due to operation and fault of the inverter system.
That is, each case of various faults possibly occurring in the inverter system is determined, and fault recovery for normalization and driving of the inverter system is executed according to the determined case (a cause of accident). However, schemes for controlling the operation of the inverter system are different according to a kind of fault of the inverter system. Accordingly, in the case where a plurality of faults occur, an abnormal inverter system may be re-driven before operation for fault recovery.
In this case, a secondary fault and various losses may occur therefrom.